1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a rotary module, and more particularly to the rotary module having a digital camera module (DCM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increased demand in the marketplace for multi-mode cellular phones, particularly the cellular phones with photo-taking mode. With the cellular phone having photo-taking mode, a user can take a picture of anything (without intruding on other's privacies), and transmit the captured image anytime and anywhere.
Most of conventional multi-mode cellular phones are designed by externally connecting the digital camera module to the main body of cellular phone. This external-type digital camera module is generally bulky, and inconvenient to carry. Also, the overall size and weight of the cellular phone are increased after the digital camera module is externally attached to the main body of cellular phone. Now, more and more manufacturers have developed new types of multi-mode cellular phones. For the phones without a flip cover, the digital camera modules are commonly positioned at the main boards. For the phones with the flip covers, the digital camera modules are commonly positioned at the corners of the covers. There remains a need in the art, however, for improving the view finding of photo-taking, the size and the production cost of the cellular phone.